ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Technique/list
Words in red are not yet supported by the | en}} version of the template. Click them to add them ! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | abalone |abalone}} acrylic |acrylic}} actinolite |actinolite}} agate |agate}} alabaster |alabaster}} albumen print |albumen print}} albumen silver print |albumen silver print}} aluminium |aluminium}} aluminum |aluminum}} amber |amber}} ambrotype | ambrotype}} amethyst | amethyst}} amethysts | amethysts}} amphibolite | amphibolite}} antimony | antimony}} antique laid paper | antique laid paper}} antler | antler}} aquamarine | aquamarine}} aquarelle | aquarelle}} aquatint | aquatint}} argyrotype | argyrotype}} art | art}} artwork | artwork}} asbestos |asbestos}} asbestos cement |asbestos cement}} autochrome | autochrome}} azulejo | azulejo}} bamboo | bamboo}} bark | bark}} basalt | basalt}} base | base}} bass wood | bass wood}} basswood |basswood}} bead | bead}} beads | beads}} bear fur | bear fur}} beaver board | beaver board}} beaverboard |beaverboard}} beech | beech}} beryl | beryl}} biscuit porcelain |biscuit porcelain}} biscuit | biscuit}} bisque (pottery) |bisque (pottery)}} bisque |bisque}} bitumen | bitumen}} black chalk | black chalk}} black crayon | black crayon}} black ink | black ink}} black-figure ceramic |black-figure ceramic}} black-figure pottery |black-figure pottery}} black-figure | black-figure}} bloodstone |bloodstone}} blown glass | blown glass}} board | board}} bodycolor | bodycolor}} bone | bone}} boxwood | boxwood}} brass | brass}} brick | brick}} bronze | bronze}} brush drawing | brush drawing}} brush | brush}} burin | burin}} burlap | burlap}} calcite alabaster | calcite alabaster}} calotype | calotype}} canvas board | canvas board}} canvas panel | canvas panel}} canvas | canvas}} card stock |card stock}} cardboard panel | cardboard panel}} cardboard | cardboard}} carnelian | carnelian}} carob wood |carob wood}} carob | carob}} carrara marble | carrara marble}} cast iron | cast iron}} cedar panel | cedar panel}} cedar | cedar}} carved | carved}} ceramic | ceramic}} chalcedony | chalcedony}} chalk | chalk}} charcoal | charcoal}} chert | chert}} china paper | china paper}} chine collé paper | chine collé paper}} chine collé | chine collé}} chine-collé paper |chine-collé paper}} chine-collé |chine-collé}} chinese white | chinese white}} chlorite | chlorite}} chromolithograph | chromolithograph}} chrysoprase | chrysoprase}} chuban | chuban}} chûban | chuban}} clay paste | clay paste}} clay | clay}} cloisonne enamel |cloisonne enamel}} cloisonné enamel |cloisonné enamel}} cloisonné | cloisonné}} cloisonne |cloisonne}} cloth | cloth}} coarse grain marble | coarse grain marble}} coarse-grain marble |coarse-grain marble}} collage | collage}} collotype | collotype}} color lithograph |color lithograph}} color | color}} colors | colors}} colour |colour}} colours |colours}} concrete | concrete}} coniferous wood | coniferous wood}} conte crayon |conte crayon}} conté crayon |conté crayon}} conte crayons | conte crayons}} conté crayons |conté crayons}} conte sticks |conte sticks}} conté sticks |conté sticks}} conte | conte}} conté |conté}} copper alloy | copper alloy}} copper engraving | copper engraving}} copper plate | copper plate}} copper | copper}} coral | coral}} cornelian |cornelian}} cotton | cotton}} cottonwood |cottonwood}} cradled panel | cradled panel}} crayon | crayon}} crystal | crystal}} cyanotype | cyanotype}} daguerreotype | daguerreotype}} damask | damask}} decoration | decoration}} deer antler | deer antler}} diamond | diamond}} digital color photo | digital color photo}} digital color photograph |digital color photograph}} digital colour photo |digital colour photo}} digital colour photograph |digital colour photograph}} digital photo | digital photo}} digital photograph |digital photograph}} diorite | diorite}} distemper | distemper}} drawing | drawing}} drawings | drawings}} dry plate collodion | dry plate collodion}} dry plate | dry plate}} dry point engraving |dry point engraving}} dry point |dry point}} drypoint | drypoint}} earthenware | earthenware}} eclogite | eclogite}} egg tempera | egg tempera}} electrum | electrum}} elephant ivory | elephant ivory}} elephant tusk |elephant tusk}} emerald | emerald}} enamel | enamel}} enamels | enamels}} encaustic | encaustic}} engraving | engraving}} etching | etching}} eternite | eternite}} european beech | european beech}} fabric | fabric}} faience | faience}} faïence |faïence}} fiberboard | fiberboard}} filigree | filigree}} fine grain marble | fine grain marble}} fine-grain marble |fine-grain marble}} fir panel | fir panel}} fir wood | fir wood}} fir | fir}} flint | flint}} forging | forging}} frame | frame}} fresco transferred to canvas |fresco transferred to canvas}} fresco | fresco}} frescocanvas | frescocanvas}} frit | frit}} fritware | fritware}} fur | fur}} garnet | garnet}} gems |gems}} gesso | gesso}} gilding | gilding}} gilt | gilt }} gilt bronze | gilt bronze}} glass paste | glass paste}} glass | glass}} glaze | glaze}} glue paint | glue paint}} gofun | gofun}} gold leaf | gold leaf}} gold thread | gold thread}} gold | gold}} gouache | gouache}} graffiti | graffiti}} granite | granite}} graph paper | graph paper}} graphite pencil |graphite pencil}} graphite | graphite}} gravel | gravel}} graywacke |graywacke}} greek insular marble |greek insular marble}} greek marble | greek marble}} greywacke | greywacke}} grisaille | grisaille}} gros de tours | gros de tours}} guaiacum |guaiacum}} guayacan |guayacan}} gum | gum}} gypsum alabaster | gypsum alabaster}} gypsum | gypsum}} hair | hair}} hand scroll | hand scroll}} handscroll |handscroll}} hanging scroll | hanging scroll}} hard-paste porcelain | hard-paste porcelain}} hard-paste |hard-paste}} heliography | heliography}} heliotrope |heliotrope}} hematite | hematite}} hide | hide}} highlight | highlight}} hippo ivory | hippo ivory}} hippopotamus ivory |hippopotamus ivory}} horn | horn}} hosoban | hosoban}} hyacinth |hyacinth}} hymettus marble | hymettus marble}} illumination | illumination}} india ink wash | india ink wash}} india ink | india ink}} india proof paper |india proof paper}} indian ink wash |indian ink wash}} indian ink |indian ink}} ink wash | ink wash}} ink | ink}} insular marble | insular marble}} iron gall ink | iron gall ink}} iron | iron}} island marble | island marble}} ivory | ivory}} jacinth | jacinth}} jade | jade}} jadeite | jadeite}} japan paper | japan paper}} japanese paper |japanese paper}} jasper | jasper}} jute | jute}} kakejiku | kakejiku}} kakemono |kakemono}} kirikane | kirikane}} korean paper | korean paper}} lacquer | lacquer}} laid paper | laid paper}} lapis albanus | lapis albanus}} lapis lazuli |lapis lazuli}} lapis | lapis}} lapis-lazuli |lapis-lazuli}} lead | lead}} leather | leather}} lignum vitae | lignum vitae}} lime panel |lime panel}} lime wood panel |lime wood panel}} lime wood |lime wood}} lime | lime}} limestone | limestone}} limewood |limewood}} linden | linden}} lindenwood |lindenwood}} line engraving | line engraving}} linen | linen}} linocut | linocut}} lithograph | lithograph}} lithography |lithography}} lithotint | lithotint}} lost-wax casting | lost-wax casting}} luna marble |luna marble}} luni marble |luni marble}} luster | luster}} luster-paint |luster-paint}} lustre |lustre}} magnetite | magnetite}} mahogany panel | mahogany panel}} mahogany | mahogany}} mail | mail}} maiolica |maiolica}} majolica | majolica}} maple | maple}} marble | marble}} masonite | masonite}} metal sheet | metal sheet}} metal | metal}} metallic paint | metallic paint}} mezzotint | mezzotint}} mica | mica}} millboard | millboard}} miniature | miniature}} mixed media | mixed media}} molded glass | molded glass}} monotype | monotype}} mosaic | mosaic}} mother of pearl |mother of pearl}} mother-of-pearl |mother-of-pearl}} moulded glass |moulded glass}} mudstone | mudstone}} mural | mural}} nacre | nacre}} nephrite | nephrite}} newsprint | newsprint}} nickel silver | nickel silver}} nicolo | nicolo}} niello | niello}} oak board | oak board}} oak panel | oak panel}} oak wood | oak wood}} oak | oak}} oakpanel |oakpanel}} oakwood |oakwood}} obsidian | obsidian}} oil | oil}} oilcloth | oilcloth}} opaque watercolor | opaque watercolor}} opaque watercolors |opaque watercolors}} opaque watercolour |opaque watercolour}} opaque watercolours |opaque watercolours}} opus tessellatum | opus tessellatum}} orverlay glass | overlay glass}} paint | paint}} painted plaster | painted plaster}} painting | painting}} palosanto |palosanto}} panel | panel}} panelcanvas | panelcanvas}} pannotype | pannotype}} paper mounted on canvas | paper mounted on canvas}} paper mounted on cardboard | paper mounted on cardboard}} paper | paper}} paperboard | paperboard}} parchment | parchment}} parian marble | parian marble}} paros marble | paros marble}} pasteboard | pasteboard}} pastel | pastel}} patina | patina}} pavonazzetto |pavonazzetto}} pavonazzo marble | pavonazzo marble}} pear panel |pear panel}} pear wood |pear wood}} pear | pear}} pearl | pearl}} pearls | pearls}} pearwood |pearwood}} pebble | pebble}} pen drawing | pen drawing}} pen | pen}} pencil drawing | pencil drawing}} pencil | pencil}} pentelian marble | pentelian marble}} pentelic marble |pentelic marble}} peridot | peridot}} photo | photo}} photograph |photograph}} photo-lithograph | photo-lithograph}} photolithograph |photolithograph}} photolithography |photolithography}} photo-lithography |photo-lithography}} pierre de saint leu |pierre de saint leu}} pierre de saint-leu |pierre de saint-leu}} pigment | pigment}} pine panel | pine panel}} pine wood |pine wood}} pine | pine}} pinewood |pinewood}} plaster | plaster}} platinum | platinum}} plywood | plywood}} pockenholz |pockenholz}} polychromy | polychromy}} poplar panel |poplar panel}} poplar wood |poplar wood}} poplar | poplar}} poplarpanel |poplarpanel}} porcelain | porcelain}} porphyry | porphyry}} pottery | pottery}} print | print}} printed matter | printed matter}} proconnesian marble | proconnesian marble}} pulpboard | pulpboard}} quartz | quartz}} quartzite | quartzite}} rattan | rattan}} rayskin | rayskin}} red-figure ceramic |red-figure ceramic}} red-figure pottery |red-figure pottery}} red-figure | red-figure}} reed pen | reed pen}} resin | resin}} rock crystal | rock crystal}} rose granite | rose granite}} ruby | ruby}} sacking | sacking}} saint leu | saint leu}} saint-leu stone |saint-leu stone}} sandstone | sandstone}} sanguine | sanguine}} sapphire | sapphire}} sardonyx | sardonyx}} satin | satin}} screen-printing | screen-printing}} sculpture | sculpture}} sepia ink |sepia ink}} sepia | sepia}} serpentine | serpentine}} shakudo | shakudo}} shakudō |shakudō}} shell | shell}} shibuichi | shibuichi }} silhouette | silhouette}} silk | silk}} silver albumen photograph | silver albumen photograph}} silver cardboard | silver cardboard}} silver | silver}} slate | slate}} slip | slip}} slipware | slipware}} soft-paste porcelain | soft-paste porcelain}} soft-paste |soft-paste}} stained glass | stained glass}} stainless steel | stainless steel}} steatite | steatite}} steel engraving | steel engraving}} steel | steel}} stereophotography | stereophotography}} sterling silver | sterling silver}} stone | stone}} stone-paste | stone-paste}} stonepaste |stonepaste}} stoneware | stoneware}} stucco | stucco}} stump | stump}} sunstone | sunstone}} synnada marble | synnada marble}} tapestry | tapestry}} tempera | tempera}} terra cotta | terra cotta}} terra-cotta |terra-cotta}} tin plate | tin plate}} tin | tin}} tintype | tintype}} tooled gold | tooled gold}} topaz | topaz}} tracing paper | tracing paper}} transparent paper | transparent paper}} transparent watercolor | transparent watercolor}} transparent watercolors |transparent watercolors}} transparent watercolours |transparent watercolours}} travertine | travertine}} tree fungus |tree fungus}} tree-fungus | tree-fungus}} tufa | tufa}} turquoise | turquoise}} vellum | vellum}} velvet | velvet}} walnut wood |walnut wood}} walnut | walnut}} walnutpanel |walnutpanel}} walrus ivory | walrus ivory}} wash painting | wash painting}} wash | wash}} watercolor | watercolor}} watercolor |watercolor}} watercolors |watercolors}} watercolour |watercolour}} watercolour |watercolour}} watercolours |watercolours}} wax | wax}} wet plate collodion | wet plate collodion}} wickerwork | wickerwork}} wood block color print | wood block color print}} wood block print | wood block print}} wood carving | wood carving}} wood engraving | wood engraving}} wood panel | wood panel}} wood | wood}} woodblock color print |woodblock color print}} woodblock print |woodblock print}} woodcarving |woodcarving}} woodcut | woodcut}} woodengraving |woodengraving}} wove paper |wove paper}} woven paper |woven paper}} yew | yew}} yoko-e | yoko-e}}